


Vampires

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been two days since Tyndril had found Serana in that cave and to say that he felt somewhat attracted to her was putting it mildly. He had always been animated by his feelings — usually hatred and disgust—  but as soon as he had seen the vampire, his blood had rushed through his body as if he was the one craving feeding on other humans and he could think of little else but her body. She was becoming an obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> This fic comes with a strong trigger warning. It contains description of sexual assault and is not suited for people who cannot read about such things.

It had been two days since Tyndril had found Serana in that cave and to say that he felt somewhat attracted to her was putting it mildly. He had always been animated by his feelings — usually hatred and disgust— but as soon as he had seen the vampire, his blood had rushed through his body as if he was the one craving feeding on other humans and he could think of little else but her body. She was becoming an obsession.

He had asked to join the Dawnguard on a whim. He had originally planned to join the Dark Brotherhood, but he had heard about the vampire hunters faction when he was travelling through Skyrim, with the intention of going back to Morrowind, and had opted for it instead. But as they sent him on his first mission, he had found Serana in her time cell and had immediately decided that he would choose her over anyone else.

All his life, he had never liked anyone and still refused to let himself fancy the vampire bitch. He did not care for her, not really. He enjoyed her beauty, her voice, the way she stood and walked and spoke. He was an orphan and had learned life the hard way. Morrowind had been unforgiving and had taught him to rely only on himself, to trust no one. He cared little about keeping promises. In fact, as soon as he had set eyes on Serana, he had completely forgotten about Isran and his mission.

The vampire was prettier than any Nord woman had the right to be. The way her hair fell on her shoulders just so made him want to pull it and make her beg him to fuck her. It would never happen, though. Nords did not like dunmers. Unions between races were considered abhorrent by most, him most of all, but perhaps the repulsive interdiction was what drove him to her. Her curves made him burn with lust. He wanted to see her bare on the ground, see her pale skin against his dark body and make her scream through the woods and be heard from High Rock to the Black Marsh. Her eyes were the most luscious thing about her. They were bright and red, just like his, and he felt like they could pierce through him and see his dark soul. Who knew what she might think of what she found.

He had found her in Dimhollow Crypt. She had asked him to accompany her to her father, and Tyndril had accepted to follow her through Skyrim, to Solitude and even beyond. Ever since that moment, he had thought about her body all the time. She was probably a maid, for she never noticed any of his dirty looks. He had even made a few snarky remarks and she had said nothing at all. She was not used to walking, speaking, fighting anymore, and the way to Castle Volkihar promised to take at least two more days. It did not help that he seemed to be freezing to death all the time. His lust burned and consumed him, but his cock might have frozen in his sleep without him noticing. Fucking Skyrim. The Nord bitch did not feel the cold. Something to do with her being a vampire, she said. She could not feel heat or cold. Nor did she hunger for food. He had wanted to tell her that he hungered for her, but had kept it to himself, knowing she would not understand and just look at him with her big beautiful dumb eyes.

After a horribly long day of longing, he built a fire and set up the tent. She did not need any of it and did not offer help, and he had the intuition that she knew nothing about living in the wild anyway. This night, she would discovera whole different kind of wildness, he decided. She would reap what her alluring body sowed later. He killed a rabbit and cooked its meat. She accepted some when he offered. Even though she did not need to eat, she took it every time and seemed to enjoy sharing something with someone else after thousands of years of sleep. As she ate next to him, he stared at her. Her every move were elegant: she was of a noble lineage and it showed.

He must have been more insistent than before with his lurking. She knitted her brow and looked back right into his gaze. Red eyes met.  
\- What is it? Why are you always looking at me like that?  
He chuckled at her innocence, knowing that she would not remain unknowing much longer.  
\- Stupid girl. Don't you know a man's lust when you see it?  
She had the grace to blush and lower her eyes.  
\- I was locked away from any man's eyes for hundreds of years. How can you expect me to remember every improper deed I avoided during my sleep?  
\- Only a maid would speak in such words.  
\- Only a deviant would look at a maid with lust and perversion.  
He leaned towards her. She moved away, trying to avoid him, but he took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. Her gorgeous red eyes tried to conceal her fear but he knew better.  
\- You are of a great beauty, Serana. It is a shame that you were hidden away for so long.  
\- Let me go!  
She struggled against his hand, trying to turn her face away, pushing against his torso with all her strength. When she saw that she was simply unable to overpower him, she closed her eyes and frowned.  
\- My pretty little vampire. Open your pretty little eyes for me.  
\- I don't want to!  
She shook her head as best as she could manage with his strong grip on her face.  
\- You know what men do to pretty girls, don't you?  
She tensed and stopped moving. He stroked her cheek almost lovingly, reaching for her, bringing her flush against him. She opened her eyes and did not even bother hiding her fright.

\- You understand, he said. Don't you? We fuck them.  
She bit her lower lip with her vampire canines. He had never been turned on by teeth in his life, but all of Serana aroused him. She squirmed against him, trying to get away, but he only pulled her closer, grounding his hips against hers. When she felt him hard, she cringed and gulped.  
\- There is an easy way and a hard way. You get to choose which one we'll use tonight.  
His voice was even. He would not allow her to refuse herself to him and made sure she understood. Leaning against a tree, he took her with him, making her straddle him. The moonlight was dancing with her hair. She looked absolutely perfect. He pulled her face to him and kissed her roughly. He expected her to fight, but she did nothing. She let him do anything he wanted. Biting her lips, putting his tongue in her mouth, exploring it, putting his hands on her butt and kneading it. Not reciprocating, she let herself be used.  
\- Good girl, he whispered.  
He took his dagger from his belt and saw her flinch.  
\- You don't have to be afraid, he said in a reassuring voice. That's not for you. At least if you behave.  
He brushed his fingers up her legs, enjoying the cold feeling of her smooth skin. Those legs had not been touched by any man for thousands of years, and quite possibly never at all. She was so soft he could barely believe it. He rubbed here through her underwear and saw tears in her eyes, tears that would not flow.  
\- Please, don't… she whimpered.  
He slid his dagger against her skin and silenced her. The blade cut through the fabric of her loincloth, baring her to him, but his eyes were solely on her face.  
\- Oh, sweet Serana… Do you want me to hurt you? Do you want this the hard way? I would be disappointed to harm you, very disappointed.  
A tear ran down her cheek and he licked it off, kissing her face, her jaw, her neck. Burying his blade in the ground next to him, he snaked one arm around her waist, stroking her back, and slid the other underneath her skirts. The cold bitch was cold everywhere, it seemed.  
\- Not even wet and ready for your rescuer. Such a pity.  
No response came. She tried to close her legs but his arm was stronger than her thighs and he forced them wide open.

\- Now, how am I going to take you? But I'm being too hasty, I have to warm you up before I fuck your pretty little cunt.  
She was positively terrified now. Her pretty eyes betrayed it, wide and beautiful. He put two fingers into her and they went even wider, glowing with the moonlight.  
\- Mmh, you're soft. And tight, too. You will be perfect.  
She was trying not to show any reaction but he could tell she hurt. He put a third finger in, thrusting them in and out as far as he could go. When he took them out, he saw trickles of blood on them.  
\- A maid, just like I thought.  
He had rarely been with maidens. It was a treat that was becoming too spare these days. He licked off the blood from his fingers. Serana looked completely disgusted. Apparently, that kind of blood was too much even for a vampire. Knowing where it came from, he found it was the sweetest treat he had ever tasted and he knew he could not get any harder.

\- Brace yourself, vampire, he said, making her shudder.  
Without giving her any time, he threw her to the ground, on the frost covered leaves, and lay on her. Her skirts were gathered at her waist, her members limp. He unlaced his breeches with one hand, propped up on the other. Hard as rock, he took himself in hand and placed himself at her center.  
\- Beg me, he said curtly.  
She wriggled under him, trying to push him off.  
\- No.  
He took his dagger and placed it at her throat.  
\- Beg me.  
She moaned and writhed under him. He looked down. Her cunt was pink and beautiful, and it pulsed around his black tip. He pushed into her, less than an inch, and pulled out again. She was soft and tight and he craved plunging into her, even though she was cold and the only dampness coming was from the blood and from his cock. He pushed the blade a bit further into her skin, almost drawing blood.  
\- I said…  
\- Please, she cut him hurriedly. Please do it.  
\- What do you want me to do?  
\- Fuck me, she sobbed, and he kissed her face now covered in tears.  
\- Your wish is my command.  
He took the dagger away from her and drove his dick into her right to the hilt. She cried out and clenched against him, grabbing onto his back. She was in pain and obviously needed comfort. Who was he to deny her anything?  
\- Shush, it's all right.  
He kissed her brow, her cheeks. The tears left a salty taste in his mouth. Even her pain was delicious, like the rest of her. He put his arms around her head, resting his weight on them. Their skins were so different. At night, his could almost be mixed with the darkness, but hers was bright and almost shining, like her teeth.  
\- You're so beautiful…  
He started to thrust into her and almost lost it. She was simply too exquisite to exist, an incredible mystery. The delicious friction of him inside her was overwhelming and he grunted, letting himself go. He pounded into her as if there was no tomorrow and she sobbed silently.  
\- So perfect… Look at me.  
She was afraid to disobey him now and turned her face immediately. He kissed her, slipping his tongue past her lips. If fear had a taste, it would be the taste of Serana's mouth. It all felt too good, too intense. Unable to concentrate on anything but the sweet clenching of her cunt against him, he buried his head against her neck, thrusting harder than ever. He could feel her hurried heartbeat and the wetness of her tears. If anything, it urged him to pound even deeper. 

He knew he couldn't keep on much longer, but he comforted himself with the fact that he would have a lot of opportunities to fuck her again in the rest of the travel to Castle Volkihar. She hadn't screamed like he had wanted her to. He had two days to figure out a way to make her. He longed to hear her voice her pain on a rhythm with his cock ploughing her. At the thought, he cried out as he spilled himself deep inside her. He felt as if lightning had struck him, as if he had been blind and could now see. The intensity of his climax was so high that pain mingled with pleasure. Jabs of pleasure ran through his body as well as stabs of pain and then he could barely feel a thing.

He might have passed out, though he had no idea for how long. When he came to his senses, his body was still numbed. He would have paid no mind to it if Serana hadn't looked at him so insistently when he pulled out and stood up. Her eyes were still reddened by her crying and she looked disgusted and destroyed, but there was something more to it that he couldn't decipher.   
\- What's up with you?   
\- You'll find out soon enough.  
He didn't know what he was supposed to understand by that. He kept her at sight to make sure she wouldn't escape. If she dared, he knew he could stop her with a flicker of the hand, a spell of some sort. She sat up, arranged her skirts and stared at him openly.   
\- Stop that, dumb bitch, or I'll give you a second round right now.   
She turned her eyes from him, stood up and started walking away.  
\- Where do you think you're going?   
\- I don't think you'll be needing sleep any time soon.  
She kept walking, leaving him dumbfounded next to their camp.   
\- What the fuck do you mean?  
\- You can figure that out by yourself.  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.   
\- You're not the one to control me, slut. Tell me what you mean.  
\- Let's just say I levelled the playing field.   
As she tore herself from his grasp, he began to understand a little. The numbing sensation. The stabs of pain. The fact that he did not need sleep anymore. He took a tentative sniff and was overwhelmed by the smell of blood surrounding her, just like he had expected. He poked his teeth with his tongue and faced the evidence of the truth. She had bitten him. He was a vampire.


End file.
